buffy20fandomcom-20200213-history
Billy The Vampire Slayer
Billy the Vampire Slayer is an American television series which first began airing on September 20, 2010. The series narrative follows Billy Harrison, the latest in a line of young men and women known as "Vampire Slayers" or simply "Slayers". In the story, Slayers are "called" (chosen by fate) to battle against vampires, demons, and other forces of darkness. Like previous Slayers, Billy is aided by a Watcher, who guides, teaches, and trains her. Unlike his predecessors, Billy surrounds himself with a circle of loyal friends who become known as the "Slayer Gang", which would begin to develop during the first season. Main characters The following characters were featured in the opening credits of the program. Series overview Episode list Season 1 (2010–11) 'Cast and characters' Main cast *Billy Harrison (22 episodes) *Emily Hart (22 episodes) / Katherine Winters (4 episodes) *Sam Knight (22 episodes) *Alaric Ford (22 episodes) *Belinda Bennet (22 episodes) *Jeremy Harrison (19 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (22 episodes) *Ryan Knight (9 episodes) *Tyler Smallwood (18 episodes) *Damon Salvatore (21 episodes) *John Harrison (15 episodes) Recurring cast *Kelly (11 episodes) *Darla (11 episodes) *Lord Zar (10 episodes) *Sherif Lance Knight (10 episodes) *Britney Thomas (9 episodes) *Nick Conrad (8 episodes) *Vesna (8 episodes) *Grams (7 episodes) * Blaine Anderson (6 episodes) *Nikki Sanders (5 episodes) *Bill Harrison (5 episodes) *Yellow Eyed Man (5 episodes) *Abandon (5 episodes) * Rachel Hart (5 episodes) *Mr. Hamilton (4 episodes) *Luke (4 episodes) *Isabel Ford (4 episodes) *Queen Sophie Anne (3 episodes) *Lucy Bennet (3 episodes) *Sarah Harrison (2 episodes) Main plot points Season one focused on the introduction of the characters. Major plot points included: *Learning the truth about vampires, demons and Billy being the slayer in Sunset Falls **Alaric and Damon already know in the pilot episode. **Belinda is told by Billy his secret and about demons during 1x9, after Billy himself learns Belinda is a witch. **Sam is told by Billy his secret when he is almost killed by a vampire during 1x13. **Jeremy uncovers Billy's secret in Billy's journal during 1x16 and reveals his knowledge in 1x17 where Billy reveals whole story. **John although already knows Billy's secret, did not know until 1x20 that Alaric was training him and Billy didn't know John knew. **Chloe's research sees her learning the truth on her own during 1x21, but chooses to keep it to herself. **Nikki is already aware of demons and vampires in 1x18, but is told about Billy being the slayer in 1x19, she however already knows this as revealed in season 3 before she arrived to Sunset Falls. **Emily and Tyler do not know the secret about Billy as of season 1. Major Deaths (Characters appear in 3 or more episodes only) *# Mr. Hamilton (Season 1, episode 5) *# Tammy (Season 1, episode 7) *# Luke (Season 1, episode 7) *# Ryan Knight (Season 1, episode 9) *# Abandon (Season 1, episode 14) *# Vesna (Season 1, episode 21) *# Lord Zar (Season 1, episode 22) Season 2 (2011–12) Cast and characters Main cast * Billy Harrison (24 episodes) * Emily Hart (24 episodes) / Katherine Winters (19 episodes) * Sam Knight (23 episodes) * Alaric Ford (24 episodes) * Belinda Bennet (24 episodes) * Jeremy Harrison (19 episodes) * Chloe Haywood (23 episodes) * Tyler Smallwood (19 episodes) * Nikki Wood (16 episodes) * Damon Salvatore (24 episodes) * John Harrison (15 episodes) Recurring Cast * Sherif Lance Knight (15 episodes) * Derek Queens (14 episodes) * Darla (12 episodes) * Jessica Harris (10 episodes) * Ethan Crane (10 episodes) * Daniel Crane (10 episodes) * Blaine Anderson (10 episodes) * Tyler Mcwell (9 episodes) * Mark Smallwood (9 episodes) * Bill Harrison (8 episodes) * Yellow Eyed Man (8 episodes) * Rachel Hart (7 episodes) * Lucy Bennet (7 episodes) * Shelia "Grams" Bennet (7 episodes) * Kelly (7 episodes) * Collin (6 episodes) * Queen Sophie Anne (6 episodes) * Zack Chase (5 episodes) * Britney Thomas (4 episodes) * Samuel Haywood (4 episodes) * Hayley Fabrey (4 episodes) * Nick Conrad (3 episodes) * Spike (2 episodes) * Drusilla (2 episodes) * Isabel Ford (2 episodes) * Sarah Harrison (2 episodes) * Lord Zar (2 episodes) * Luke (1 episode) * Vesna (1 episode) Season Antagonist; Derek Queens (Alpha Werewolf leader) Main Plot Points Season two focused on the introduction of the werewolf's into the series. Major plot points included: * Jeremy's continued relationship with Kelly, until her tragic death at the hands of his uncle Bill, which sees him wanting the pain to go away, he drinks Kelly's blood and takes some of Billy's pills from after the accident. Jeremy's attempts to become a vampire failed because he didn't take enough pills to kill him and the blood he took was healed him. He continues the rest of the season determined to become a vampire, when Katherine almost kills him twice, it forces both Billy and John to consider having him seek professional help, he meets a young boy there only to learn hes a werewolf and in Derek's pack. * Chloe's journey in season 2, sees her continuing her research on demons, vampires and slayers, not telling Billy she knows his secret. She eventually she confesses to him during Masquerade, and in turn officially becomes a member of the group. Her relationship with Sam becomes strained but becomes a target of Derek's pack when she falls in love with Daniel Crane. * Billy and Emily's relationship continues to grow, after Emily learns all his secrets and about Katherine. However Katherine's return drives a wedge between them. Towards the end of the season, Emily feels a connection to Damon. * Alaric and Nikki's relationship also grows, until Nikki feels betrayed by Alaric when a ghost from his past puts her in harms way. * John investigates his wife's Sarah death with help from Lance Knight, and learns a few secrets. At the end of the season her death leads him and Billy to believe she may be alive. * Learning the truth about vampires, demons and Billy being the slayer in Sunset Falls ** Emily learns Billy is the slayer during 2x1, when she sees him slay a vampire. She learns all about vampires and demons properly during 2x3, when she also learns about her doppelganger Katherine. ** Tyler learns about vampires and demons from his uncle Mark in 2x4. He learns Billy is the slayer during 2x13. ** Chloe who discovered the truth through her research last season during the final two episodes, reveals that she knows to Billy during 2x7. Major Deaths (Characters appear in 3 or more episodes only) # Queen Sophie Anne (Season 2, episode 7) # Mark Smallwood (Season 2, episode 7) # Nick Conrad (Season 2, episode 7) # Kelly (Season 2, episode 7) # Sheila Bennet (Season 2, episode 14) # Zack Chase (Season 2, episode 15) # Isobel Ford (Season 2, episode 17) # Rachel Hart (Season 2, episode 23) # Samuel Harrison (Season 2, episode 23) # Tyler Mcwell (Season 2, episode 23) # Jessica Harris (Season 2, episode 24) # Darla (Season 2, episode 24) # Derek Queens (Season 2, episode 24) Season 3 (2012–13) Cast and characters Main cast * Billy Harrison (24 episodes) * Emily Hart (24 episodes) / Katherine Winters (6 episodes) * Sam Knight (24 episodes) * Alaric Ford (24 episodes) * Belinda Bennet (21 episodes) * Jeremy Harrison (19 episodes) * Chloe Haywood (22 episodes) * Tyler Smallwood (18 episodes) * Nikki Wood (17 episodes) * Damon Salvatore (24 episodes) * John Harrison (15 episodes) Season 4 (2013–14) Season 5 (2014–15) Cast and characters Main cast * Billy Harrison (23 episodes) * Emily Hart (11 episodes) / Katherine Winters (2 episodes) * Sam Knight (21 episodes) * Alaric Ford (23 episodes) * Belinda Bennet (23 episodes) * Chloe Haywood (23 episodes) * Tyler Smallwood (22 episodes) * Dean Winchester (20 episodes) * Meredeith Sulz (15 episodes) * Damon Salvatore (23 episodes) Special Guest Cast *Faith Lehay (5 episodes) *William Price (5 episodes) Recurring Cast *Jake Anderson (12 episodes) *Jeremy Harrison (9 episodes) *John Harrison (6 episodes) * Nyssa al Ghul (3 episodes) * Ebeneezer Darrk (2 episodes) * The Sensei (1 episode) *Nikki Wood (1 episode) *Abby (1 episode) *Lucy (1 episode) Notes: * Following the departure of Emily Hart and removal from the opening credits for the last time during 5x10 "Moving On". The order of the cast members changes begining 5x11 "Promethus", with Billy Harrison, Damon Salvatore, Belinda Bennet, Sam Knight. Alaric Ford, Chloe Haywood, Tyler Smallwood and Dean Wincheseter. When Meredith Sulz joins the main cast from episode 15 onwards, she is credited directly before Dean Wincheseter at the end. **Emily Hart/Katherine Winters reappears in the season 5 final 5x23 "Nightmares In Sunset Falls", but is credited as also starring among the opening credits. Season 6 (2015–16)